Nakama
by shadewithoutcolor
Summary: Geralt has met up his old friend Regis,a close friend in their adventures while back,while doing a contract called The Beast of Beauclair,there both shared the recollections of times past and while devising ways of moving forward to find Dethaff. Spoilers for Blood and Wine DLC and Baptism of Fire spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So being my first fanfic of The Witcher which is based on that scene in Blood and Wine DLC, I am doing that formula called 5 + 1 as to explore the theme which is a Japanese concept called Nakama,which means your friends became close like family,which I feel in the books,especially their friendship,so it is my way to explore that!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it as I wanted to do my best of this scene.**

So mild spoilers of the story and Baptism of Fire book!

 **Chapter 1-Regrets**

 _Curiosity_ -Regis cannot comprehend that human concept, and yet he admired about it. That lingering thought in his mind, Dettlaf , Regis thought quietly, he is too naive,his anger blinding his reasoning perhaps extended mortality as a higher vampire do not soften him in that cruel world, as he runs wild with the insecurities in his heart. That situation proves to be critical, Geralt on the hunt for the beast of Beauclair for the contract of the duchess Anna Henrietta . Geralt is always known for his deep analysis on the crime surroundings,picking through details as if he witnessed the crime itself,but when he interrogated him on the ring,he wished not to speak, it is all too much for him. After all, he is still on the heels of recovering from that melt when rescuing Cirilla-Geralt's ward in Strygga castle assault.

 _Well, that is a witcher's job,not caring about the mortality of its persons they made contact,choosing what could be the lesser evil for themselves and the person who gave the contract._ Regis thought quietly,after all, it was like the first encounter they met,he did not expect himself to be thrown out in that wild adventure in rescuing his ward Cirilla ,a particular moment when he defies an elder accusing young girls of witchcraft, a castle assault, trappings in prison. All that wildness,different from the senseless drunken orgies he beseeches in his younger years, different from the solitary life of a healer/surgeon in Dilligen that not even the mortals even notice his vampire state. Though there are doubts lingering in their minds,mostly from Milva and Dandelion ,but he was generally accepted by the hansa for his medical ,even to the skeptical Geralt all his years,as dictated by the society,that a friendship of two races, to be sworn, enemies. However, it proves to be surprising that Geralt could trust a man that could possibly kill him,with all of his life. A man of a few words broke with a smile and a hug from a dear friend.

As Regis fiddled the ring from the mutilated hand quietly, memories of that humanist flooded back after these years, humans are indeed kind and respectful not feared. A different time,when vampires settled on mortal land, before the Conjunction of Spheres. When they are still figuring out on how humans behave and their idiosyncratic mannerisms. That same gaze to that humanist is similar to Dettlaf when he passed that cold castle, recognizing a familiar face, his body lifeless,pitying that wet smear in the castle. It was tumultuous,as Regis recalled that he faced much hardship,as he stumbled from the deep injuries from the assault. Agony filled his bones,as he tried to get up from his spartan bed,Dettalf gripping his lifeless body,his cries of pain and agony as he tried to regenerate his body. True he faced many years of constantly dying,including that unfortunate incident when he stabbed countless times,but he is grateful,as by mortal terms,brothers bound by blood.

That ring as he slipped on Dethaff's finger,a flashback of a different time,for someone who lived a long time,witnessing the experiments of Covinarius' on tissue regeneration . It was perhaps intriguing to Geralt,who hear through faded manuscripts of it. He recalled another time before the Conjunction of Spheres, a kind man,unlike the prejudiced veil of today's society with humans and elder races calling out for the blood of the vampires. Regis could recall his humanness of that man unheard of centuries ago,to be treated as respect which shocked the morals then. That same gaze as he slipped that ring to Dethaff and placed his palm on his finger _"What the hell is this-"_ Regis barely looked,he seen that confusion in his eyes,he gave a small smile " _you know you could have left me in the pile,but you do the latter-",_ he glanced at the ring, it is very beautiful and wonderful,with sinuous swirls around the band echoing of their tribe. "I could recall that humanist,you have that same gaze when you try to save my back-" Dethaff bit his lip bit slightly,seeing the calmness in Regis. _"I am in debt of your kindness-."_

 _"_ _But I cannot take that-"_ Dethaff protested slightly. Regis gave a gentle laugh " _I believe in you and trust me I hope you can keep these_ ideals _, my good friend."_

Now it is all gone,Regis knew that he must not dwell in the past. He must focus on saving his friend's sanity,he must abandon sentimentality for a reason,of course, he worries about Detalaff,lost in the murky mortal world but he must help Geralt,not purely for old times' sake,but for a contract that he is assigned to. He slowly placed that ring on that table,it slowly shined at candlelight,speaking of a different time, and perhaps what matters to save Detalaff from the damnation and the cruelty to the human world.

Coming out of the crypt,the air seems calm if not warm, somehow he do enjoy that cliche of vampires living in cold crypts,that serenity of names of Toussaint citizens wishing to dictate their lives with rather humorous epitaphs like dictating their obsession of Gwent or some warning of not listening to their wise words of their mother,the overshot grasses shrouded the eroded gravestones. Regis smiled at seeing the raven landing at one of the crypts. "Hello, my fellow brother- , " his voice calming to the bird that it slowly crawled itself to Regis and landed on his glove. it cawed quietly in anticipation of his master's call. That slow smile in his face. For he found serenity in the most unlikely sources,ignoring the regrets in his heart.

 _"_ _I have a little task for you, my little fellow-"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: So there you go,our next chapter of the Witcher fic! So it is mostly an expansion on how their friendship came by (Those who read Baptism of Fire will know that he has such a great scene),and it is nice amidst the angst of my previous chapter. So enjoy and feedback would be appreciated.**

 **Chapter 2-Wormwood and Cinnamon**

Ravens flutter by, as Regis whispered words on finding the creatures that Geralt mentioned to make the formula of resonance. He tried to shake off that thought that Dettlaf is extreme enough to cut his own hand off,to show his love for a friend,no a human lover. _Is it by humanely conceptual as mortals called it deep love ,brothers bound by blood._ For Regis, it came in a literal sense when Dettlaf took that plunge in nursing Regis,his body all broken. His heart is saddened in just thinking of him. Regis owned that vampire his life, no akin to the fearful folks of Toussiant calling him the Beast of Beauclair,but he must focus on finding the whereabouts of Dettalf,though he promised that he would not reveal the locations. Reluctantly perhaps. For he knows that Dethaff is lost in the murky and winding streets of the mortal world,manipulating the sensitive side of Dethaff-like the stereotype of vampires hungering the blood of virgins.

Strange,and cliche as it seems,a vampire walking through cemeteries and living in crypts like the undead ,Regis did not mind the peace at the ,the fireflies seems to float by eternally and evanescent,the massive graves of Toussaint proves the unlikely setting for catching up with old times,flowery names and epitaphs of the carefreeness of the citizens in Toussaint. Figures of the prophet Lebodia in prayer for the souls of the deceased,wrapped in cobwebs and her serene face chipped by the elements, the fogs diffusing the harsh glow of the city lights of Beauclair. _He seems to fit right in that otherworldly world._ In Geralt's mind of course,despite his claims on the negative stereotypes of vampires,and how it breeds chaos and malice into mortal hearts,he seems to accept that he did act upon certain characteristics of his race,of course.

Geralt known that smell of Regis,he could recall Percival's exclamation of a ghoul having the aromas of medical herbs on a small hut ,it seems silly at first, given that Geralt have his fair shares of the impossible but came a strange man,different from his current regeneration,Regis probably shed a few years younger now with a slightly stylish receding hairline and mutton chops making him look like a Novigrad trader,rather than the rural healer/surgeon enjoying living in seclusion,walking passages with stalks of rosemary and sage to dispel bad odours from the plague as he quipped on the medical benefits of plants. His look seems different from that previous incarnation where he kept his long hair loose with a slight braid, and that stoic gaze observing the band of renegades in his summer hunt. Geralt recalls that fond memory of him tasting the blood of wounds of Dandelion and commenting the taste of his blood,which spooks some of the party members,which little think that he is actually a vampire. _"What is that-",_ observing a flock of black birds flying by,for he knows of these birds to be signs of leshens ,terrible and mad spirits of the forest destroying the paths of mortals. _"If I recall these black birds are nothing but messengers to leshens-"_

 _"In contrary-"_ as he watched the bird flew by to the blinding skies _"-A raven."_

Seems Regis is all knowing of the birds in Toussaint,like his beast knowledge,the meticulous hours of preparations of oils, bombs and swords as the part of his training as the witcher in the rocky mountains of Kaer Morhem. However, his observations are always sharp,as Geral's swords. _"Very intelligent fowl. I asked him to look for the creatures you mentioned. Him and his brethren-"_ Geralt seems impressed by that knowledge of his fowl and botany ,Regis' eyes narrowed slightly as he watched that last bird flutter by _"I would hazard that a flock of ravens will spy any said creature faster than any solitary_ witcher _would-"_ as usual Regis always have a quip for the intelligent words."you must be thinking about crows,these birds are the ones that follow leshens, Geralt- _" With that time,"Will all due respect-"_ Geralt noticed that he took out a bottle from his herb-scented satchel and slowly swirled it back and forth,watching the infusion diffuse amidst the flicker of the about their adventures.

 _"Nonetheless so -"_ With that small closed smile,he raised a quiet eyebrow,observing the surroundings,perhaps there is a moment to just settle down. "Perhaps you'd cared for a sniffler of mandrake-" Regis spoke dryly,given the amount of time they have to wait for the ravens to fly by. Of course, Geralt thought,as he broke out a small smile _"Rarely said no to a sniffler-"_ as he glanced at that bottle. He could recall Regis at the campfire with Zoltan,the crackling fire,Cahir sulking miserably at the surroundings,Milva tying the strings of her crossbow and Zoltan chuckling loudly,an unlikely family,all with its weakness and strengths,at last without surviving limb and arm,to just relax and have fun. Perhaps it was the opportunity to catch up with old times without thinking of the main clause of searching for him. _"Rarely said no to a sniffler-"_ as he glanced at that bottle. He could recall Regis at the campfire with Zoltan,the crackling fire,Cahir sulking miserably at the surroundings,Milva tying the strings of her crossbow and Zoltan chuckling loudly,an unlikely family,all with its weakness and strengths,at last without surviving limb and arm,to just relax and have fun. Perhaps it was the opportunity to catch up with old times without thinking of the main clause of searching for him.

 _"Sadly,this is just a weak infusion rather than a proper distillate-"_ Regis spoke quietly as if disappointed by the mixture he made,Geralt gave that chuckle _"even better-"_ recalling that hooch by the campfire,when they become slobbering drunks and Cahir calling out that he is not from that region,and Milva starting to lose her stubbornness with a swirl of booze. Regis seems to take the league,making himself comfortable within the crypts,fireflies and candles lighting names of the deceased,yes it can be cliche for a vampire as dictated by the folks from Novigrad to Velen,and of course Regis is always subverting the old tropes of the folklore of these elusive creatures,but Geralt could breathe easily, for once he is not running over all of the twisting corners in Toussaint searching for the elusive Beast of Beauclair,by unfortunate circumstances,tracking a blood brother to Regis,definitely a sniffer change things 'I still remember your mandrake hooch,makes people say things-" That small smirk seems to ease off the tense conversation a they have while back ago,perhaps a drink make company of all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Now with my new reading of Tower of Swallows and getting my hands to read Lady of The Lake,I really love the feel of the chapter as it recalls happy and nostalgic adventures for me,and yes I have written a very cute encounter with the succubus for the next chapter ;) So feedback would be appreciated :)**

Chapter 3-Baptism of Fire

 _"Now, what could Geralt of Rivia prefer to keep to himself-"_ Geralt knows of Regis' intelligent wordings to dig out the secrets,not forgetting that drunken party at the hut,that laughter,stories of lifetimes by the fire. Seems that Regis eased slightly over the cemeteries,watching over the fireflies flutter slightly in the hazy fog in the warm illuminations of melted candles. "Everyone's got some secret-",Geralt joked slightly as he could see that half smile of Regis _"I agree wholeheartedly,perhaps it is wise to unburden's one secrets for those you trust-"_ as Regis slowly passed the cloudy infusion to Gerald's hands _"Is it a sophisticated way of asking me if I could trust you-"_ as he raised an eyebrow slightly,he could recall Regis complaining about how Milva, Dandelion, and Angouleme used sexual organs as insults,which repulsed the taste and intellect of Regis "I prefer almost to ask indirectly. It seems a test of intelligence one you just passed-" as usual Regis pulling his leg slightly with his rather prophetic like words-hell his appearance. Of course, Geralt taking his wit slightly,snitched that drink slightly "hmm,maybe you go first,reveal one of your secrets,you vampires lead very interesting lives-" as he took that gulp quietly.

Regis gave that shrug on Geralt's question,truly that he has a history longer than the existence of witchers themselves,but unlike the lesser vampires who lead on instincts like Fleders,Bruxas, and Ekimmas,there are perhaps many things that Geralt wanted to know,Regis smiled quietly "Anything in particular interest you-" as he gave that sip of his infusion,though not as potent as previous mixtures but it did crack the stoic gaze of Geralt _"Curious what you did after you were reborn.."_ Regis tried not to recall the painful process of regeneration,but he could recall the madness of the assault,moments ago he was a simpler herbalist,living quietly in Dilligen,painting illustrations of plants,experimenting with formulas to make brews for the neighboring village warming their bodies in cold winters,now he risked his arm and leg as he christened it to Geralt many moments and years ago "A baptism of fire-" as he recalled on that night before the castle assault,full of anxiety. _"To summarize,I was thoroughly absorbed with recovering,I've still not recovered completely,yet I could barely move or walk in the first year"_ Regis grew quite somber on the agony he has to bare,as he was plagued with fevers and his legs all wobbly.

 _"Once I can stand unassisted,I set myself off to my one-time home in Dillingen and lead a peaceful life as a healer/surgeon-"_ His eyes widened slightly that Regis' first reaction to his new body revert back to the simpler life,recalling little of that past adventure,perhaps vignettes of flashbacks as he walked by the woody scents of the grounds,picking herbs and recalling the names from memory and the children loving that gentle nature of Regis as he took them by the arms. _"Brugge you said? Rebirth makes you sentimental-",_ that place sounds familiar,as they wander by the cemetery to a frightened man,who whispered quietly amidst the rotting corpses of ghouls,he feared for the witchers ,as told by his kind to be hungry like the wolves,carrying their heads as gristly bounty for horses near and far warning the crowds of the evil nature of vampires.

 _"Perhaps a dash? I recall Milva being all skeptical about me, raising her neck ,waiting for me to suck it-"_ as Regis spoke dryly as he passed that bottle after that sip of his mandrake _"Everyone thinks that vampires are nothing by bloodsucking creatures harassing all of the sexuality-"_ Geralt gave that small laugh recalling Regis' debate on the meaning of vampires by the campfire and Geralt being quite amused and yet perplexed by his explanation,perhaps those years of walking through mortal lands unnoticed by mortals,seeing him as a humble healer which he particularly liked, rather than that painted image of handsome men with pale features sucking at the swan-like necks, given his past that he was wild,drinking blood carelessly,and rather reckless,seems that even in five hundred years he is still knowledgeable of perception and appearance. _"And I recall you passionately advocating and debunking all myths of vampires,remember that feast with Anna Henrietta-"_ as he took that gulp of his mandrake infusion. _"that itself was perhaps the most amusing thing I ever saw,other than old ladies asking me to search for their pans in their houses"_

Regis gave a small laugh as if bemused _"A Witcher trained for years to hunt for monsters,now becoming an errand boy-"._ Somehow Regis could recall a happier time- _"Speaking about Anna Henrietta, Toussaint was lovely,in fact I recall hollering you out and you looking perplexed on that quaint campfire-"_ He could recall Henrietta's amused expression,unaware that Regis as a vampire, rather intrigued by his philosophical insights as amusing entertainment than bards who sang out of tune ( well expect for Dandelion, while they are in Toussaint making undying devotions to the duchess who did not take it that well to his unfaithfulness and for himself he could recall that fond memory other than that unfortunate tryst with a succubus which he wished to forget while they traveled to Beauclair), and fire eaters spitting fires by the pit. _"Speaking about Dandelion, how is your strange friend-"_ ,he could recall that ethereal man,penning ballads about the eternal love between Yennefer and him,and that compliments on bandaging his wounds to make him looking like a battle hero. Regis somewhat subconsciously rubbed the ego of his dear friend and he even took his suggestions when he discussed on doing memoirs _"As always-"_ as he gave that laugh,as he gave a sip of his mandrake infusion ' _recently I have to rescue him from a notorious underworld leader in Novigrad-"_ as he pointed quietly at the bottle imitating the mannerisms of Djisktera,a man he could not forget,with his cut throat words and piercing gaze _"A former Redenian spy-Sigi Reuven or some may know by a certain few Dijkstra-"_ Regis laughed quietly,he recalled the stories told by the fire while Cahir is trying not to doze off from watching the unlikely crew,all weary from their wild adventures. _"I assume that you have a bad association with him,I presume-"_ Regis thought quietly by the tone of his voice as he passed the bottle to him,that they did not have a good association _"There is once I kicked him in the shin,causing him immersive pain-"_ Regis' eyes widened with amusement on how brutal Geralt can be,kicking the shin of a spy, _for it must take balls._ Regis thought quietly _'unfortunate encounter, have to rob a vault to pay to an another underworld leader,Whoreson junior,the worse in Novigrad to get payment of a box for_ Ciri _"_

 _"Speaking about Cirlla -"_ Regis knew his deep love for his adopted Cirilla,she was then a gangly young lady,still frightened of the elder blood,pursued by The Wild Hunt and the maddening forces of Nilfgrad,he could recall her shattering her teeth as she tried to embrace him in a form. _" Have you ever find her after the assault at Rivia,for I could only recall is Yennefer,bleeding and injured-"_

 _"Back then yeah-"_ Geralt's face turn somber recalling his period of amnesia,and now with most of his memory back,his hunt for Ciri grew stronger as if is bound by destiny itself _"but we parted soon. But when the time was ripe she came back,defeated The Wild hunt together-"_ His eyes widened slightly to hear that wild adventure _"If I am not wrong I recall that you mentioned about that so-called Whoreson junior at some point crossing paths with Dandelion,what happened actually and why he wanted to help Cirilla-"_ Geralt laughed slightly as he gave that gulp of the infusion to see Regis' bemused expression,perhaps it would be perhaps too much for Regis _"Oh seems I certainly missed quite a lot while I was absent"_ as if somber that he did not get a chance to glance the grown Cirilla. _"True enough,but it would be a different conversation for an another time-"_ as he took an another drink _"Need to know about you now-"_ Regis slowly sipped the little drops of the remaining infusion, _"Gotta ask you the big question,one everyone wonders about-"_ staring at the praying figure seeking salvation for the poor and desolate. _"…What happens after death-"._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** So sorry about a month's delay of writing that chapter! As I am busy doing up Gwendolyn and Eobsmn (which is my own children's book) for that month for camp nano. I said to myself to finish it but never do it. Well, this is more on Regis' psychology which fascinates me a lot as I read him in the books,so here is my attempt on his blood addiction past and some pre-Blood and Wine events. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

* * *

Somehow the wind grew calm as Regis swallowed slightly the infusion. That pondering questions. Him denying the crippling fears in his heart. "You wish me to tell you If the human belief in the gods is well founded-"there is the change of a rather pensive Regis to somehow vulnerable as his voice grew weaker as if stifled by the pain."That I do not know. We vampires differ exceedingly from you humans-" That first assault,his friends all bloodied,Milva-weakened by the miscarriage,her mouth bloodied,screaming orders for her father,Cahir,the unlikely Nilfgaardian spy who claimed not to be of that race,racing for Cirilla's affections " As humans understand death-yes-" ,he could recall that painful stab by the mage Vilgrtoz,that crystallization of glass and ice melted on the indestructible body. He could recall Geralt's face full of angst as he witnessed his friend all frozen in the harmful magic . He felt a void,a gripping fear in his heart."Hm. It is rather hard to explain. I feel something very unsettling-" his voice cracked slightly as he recalls Yennefer,all injured, carried by Geralt. An another moment when he broke his vow never to drink blood again to save the necks of his companions those he trusted dearly " something I cannot even name,for I did no reasoning". He could even hear Geralt passing by the castle muttering that he is the incarnation of humanity. It seems somber and if heartbreaking for a witcher,who deemed himself to be emotionless to find a connection with the enemy himself.

"What I had felt was cold and unimaginable fear-" A different force,as Regis recalled a figure clad in black slowly slitting himself,and feeding him quietly "What the hell has happened to you-",Regis blearily looked at Dethaff, as he slowly dabbed him with a cold rag,he tried to mutter words but it got lost,fragments of his life all muddled up like the ice attack from Villgrtoz,that evil and cold laugh. and another memory at the heady aromas of Toussaint,him giggling fervently over the coos of that succubus,giving that raised eyebrow on the beauteous curves of that ravishing creature,to the horror of Geralt and Dandelion,the notorious womanizer as they discovered him in bed with her. He could recall Geralt's bemused expression on their relationship. "Well well you do have your indulgences,living to your expectations Regis aren't you-" Dandelion's eyes widened in horror to see such a creature,seems that Regis is perhaps detached on the horror of their relationship,she was indeed beautiful (in his mind of course),but for Dandelion,he could see his head stuck in between her hairy legs "By Melitele!-" as he cowered over Geralt on that ghastly sight of Regis lying nearing that creature who laid casually "You made love to that-"

Regis gave that bemused smile as he slowly kissed his lover asleep "as I say before ,sex is perhaps one of the beautiful expressions of the world and yet you humans detest it-" It rang clearly in his mind,as he tried to recover from the assault on how Geralt stood there rather stoically as if the icy grave was the shrine of a lost friendship.

For Dethalff saw Regis laughed quietly amidst the pain of getting up from his casket Dethaff cooed him quietly ."Do not over exert yourself my friend-"Him holding a fragile Regis tightly,rocking him back and forth,telling their tales of their home long ago,that drips of blood fed to him,life-giving despite his winces of pain from cutting himself. Small signs of progress,Dethlaff cracked that small smile to see Regis taking up that small razor,looking at the bowl of water,and slowly shaved it. Blood oozed out from his fingertips,for he somehow refrains the lust of it,horrid times,Dethaff came in slowly "Are you alright-",he recalled little expect faint memories of the past like the tinkling glasses that reflect and distort Regis' expression of agony and pain "I should be fine-",Regis spoke weakly. His steps are wobbly like a child,as Dethaff embraced him as he tried to push his torso to walk a few miles.

Dethlaff cracked a small smile as he watched Regis walking out to the crypts where they lived,fireflies seems to illuminate the paths for Regis. For he smells rather comforting of Chamomile and rosemary lingered around,searching for herbs to make concoctions that heal people,bringing comfort for the weary. A whisper of a crow to Regis' arm,his eyes welled in pity on the unfortunate incident for the chirping birds,as he swoops them gently,like the caress of a woman he once loved,feeding them quietly with the pellets he made from sage,holy basil, and mashed earth. Dethaff raised a quiet eyebrow as he saw Regis beaming quietly as he sways the birds back and forth with an ancient song, something comforting,a different world perhaps. A home he yearns so deeply His voice tinged with gratefulness that he is no longer in the darkest pit since that assault and that burial by maddening villagers. "If not for Dettlaf,I might have drowned in an eternity of icy terror-" as Regis took that sip of the infusion,trying to numb that horrifying incident,that evil cackle of Vilgrotz,the blood spilled by the companions who faced hell and back for Cirilla. An incident in his many decades and centuries of his life which he cannot forget.

"Can't have been alive,then,Sheesh,experience like that must be vicious-",as Geralt could recall that assault,his ears muffled by his worn hands "Hmm..Indeed.."as Regis tried to forgo that experience ".It is hard to compare anything I know-" as he stared at that flickering candle and the slow fade of the wicks,the long shadows hanging in Saint Lebodia's serene expression making him look almost like death itself,it looms in Regis' life from the moment when he settle upon the continent itself "Yet you are aware we don't see death as you do,the way you cling to life-we find it entirely peculiar-" as he watched the slow candle burn quietly into a pool of wax-like the candle a mortal's life will fade but not his "You are mortals,ergo it's a foregone conclusion-you will die,it's but a question of time." He glanced names and faces of the gravestones and crypts,small children dying from fevers,men out of drunkness and women of an obscure cancer or childbirth,duchies childless,perished as he though quietly,they're all but the blink of an eye. Geralt gave a wry smile "Depends on your point of view-" as he faced countless times near facing death with bestiary unspeakable and the men giving bounties to the fading relics of time,sometimes generous as Anna's bounty with an estate and thousand of crowns or little as fifty crowns from a poor peasant pleading for Geralt for meager tasks "A man who's got a million crowns to spend can't possibly understand one who's only got twenty-"

Regis gave a small shrug "Very true,one's outlook can indeed change so much-" Geralt pondered quietly,he thought of Regis' biggest demons,"Got a new life,a new body-" as he gripped that mandrake bottle tightly,and Regis observing his twitchiness "Your blood addiction-" These words,these memories, Regis wished he could forget those frenzied days,out of a maddening ecstasy, attacking virginal girls with bosoms free and hair plaited to the flowers,baring his fangs to only stare for days and nights in loss and grief of that demon he cannot cure, his eyes staring madly at the stars,with mouth dribbled with the blood of fair maidens,between his slender fingers and his victims, staring blankly . "All addictions are a form of slavery-" as he could recall days and nights,with the deep resolve to fight the taste of blood,his hands shaking tightly as he grips the bedsides,looking through the distorted bottles of mandrake infusions."Readdiction's not a risk I'm willing to take-",somehow his words dictate its verdict,as he encapsulated wordings understandable to the mortal while exhausting that demon in his heart.

Geralt nodded quietly "Fair enough. Curiosity,that's all-" for his voice grew somber,for Regis yearn for a simpler life,blessing others with strange company as their philosophical conversation grew rather somber "Sorry-".It seems like a quiet prayer of penance,despite Gerald's disbelief to all the religion. Regis gave a small smile,as if empathic on the natural impulses of Geralt,after all, it did come in useful in searching for the trail "Not to worry-",as he took that bottle from him rather gently and watching the sediments of "Curiosity is a natural reaction under all circumstances-" there he gave a small sip of that last drop "Apart from which I've always valued that trait in you-"

Regis watched Geralt's muscles relax slightly,on that wave of revelation "all right-" as he laid by the roughness of the grave,watching the evening fog pass through the peacefulness of his home "Give you one question-What do you want to know-" Damnit,Regis thought quietly,for Geralt's curiosity of him become little. Surely Geralt could have been more generous,then again enforce that stereotype that witchers can sometimes be a little greedy,and Geralt is no exception. Well, there would be no point haggling his old friend for more questions.

"One question-" as Regis gave a slight frown in bemusement "To ask one as fascinating as you?" Somehow Regis pondered quietly,as the candle waxes from the graves slowly dropped down on the grasses,freezing them,fascinating relics of a different era, time of paranoia,worlds birthing one another,tiding like the emperors and rulers of the world they lived in. His mind swirled of philosophical views,but the brief but poignant question like the infusions he brewed,perhaps will tickle Gerald's mortality as much as he asked about many events of his life. "Cruel parsimony. I'd say. But I shall do my best to make it count-"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Logic and Reason_

 _If you can be reborn,would you like to be a witcher. T_ hat question never came to Geralt's mind. It seems written in moments in time,let alone all preserved in Dandelion's massive ballads in particular that adventure with an infamous golden dragon,which he was tasked to,with his love Yennefer. Geralt always follows the contracts like the wind,searching for locations like the vagabonds of old,never stopping and he even abides the Witcher's code- The witcher never dies by his own bed.

Geralt gave that laugh to Regis as he gave a gulp of his mandrake infusion slowly finishing like the melting candles "Seems you are determined to get an answer from me-",a smirk came by to Geralt's stoic expression "Indirectly-"

"As always-"

If Geralt could forgo in his mind of the Trial of the Grasses,a dangerous rite of passage of Witchers. He recalls childhood days,training in the free ranges of the blistering fields of Kaer Morhem,a time capsule of a past untouchable of a dying past-Vesemir showing the signs to Geralt masterfully as he tried to muster that stream of fire. That first contract which he rolled ahead of a hideous creature,his hands bloodied,watching the stars rolls by mistaking it for the sea on wintery nights. His medallion humming unto the creeping sight of a wraith dangling around his body. He became the ancient relic of the lands

His eyes grew wistful, maybe a different life,should destiny did not thrust him. He experiencing imaginary worlds of kings and queens of Northern Realms,working day and night in the grips of money,solitude,loneliness,and eventually death. "Yeah. Not something I think about much,but I like being a witcher-"

"Thank you for being honest.," Regis spoke quietly,as usual, peppered with some observant anecdote of life,for it came to mind honesty being a strange attribute, which is true in some cases. s Regis observed little sediments of his drink "You seem to like my concoction, old friend-" . He gave a cheeky smile as he drank those final drops "Suited for your tastes-"

"Yes-" Geralt rolled his shoulders slightly to observe the peacefulness of the graves. A hideaway from the bright colorfulness of Beauclair. "You seems to make it better-" Regis give a small smile,as he tucked that bottle in his satchel

The day seems to draw ever so slowly,no sight of Regis' raven friends. "Sure it understood what you wanted-"

"Dead certain-" as he could spy a little shadow amidst the fog "let's wait a bit longer-"

There is that strange wooziness that filled his body,his limbs become rubber and the wind lulled him to an eternal sleep. The last time he experienced that moment of numbness-making love to Yennefer, Belleteyn with Yennefer where they become the King and Queen of May amidst of grief a child which they could have for that one moment. Or perhaps that hideaway in Kaer Morhem where he could recount her unveiling her glorious body from the furs like those skin changers,she was glorious and if not wonderful-eyes of smoldering violet still etched in his mind as alluring as the jewels given as rewards for his works.

For that one moment Geralt could hear that voice of hers waking him up that shook the grass blades of the eternal cemetery "Ever vigilant in his sleep-",he could imagine her in that nightdress and he has that urgency to embrace that voice. In the country it was him,he still carried that satchel observing the raven flying at the distance and walking towards him,it seems Geralt knew how to sleep in the most uncomfortable beds. "Quite vampire-like in fact-" as Geralt turned around and shook his head slightly. For his eyes open to Regis still as the graves,watching his body rose up from his deep slumber-his face all flushed from the infusion-watching his perverted smile,probably dreaming of his lover Yennefer "Are you absolutely certain they did not administer few of our genes during the Trial of the Grasses-" to provoke the woozy Geralt,by now all slung with the gravestones.

Geralt shook his head slightly in amusement of his comments "Appreciate the comment-",for he is landed into reality,as he rolled his shoulders and neck,easing the stiffness from falling asleep in the grave. That heady smell of aniseed and rosemary swung back and forth like the incense burners of the Eternal flame is very characteristic of Regis,unlike his Yennefer whose scent "You are right-" as Regis walked through the grasses,absorbing the calm airs "No kobolds or mamunes from miles around-"

"Knew it-" Geralt interrupted quietly,he did notice a change in Regis. His usual skeptical smile always examining all plausible causes like the lawyers with their puzzling cases. Geralt could nearly blurt out an another line,by as usual he hushed him with calmness "Allow me to finish-" as he rubbed the strap of his satchel,the scent of rosemary sprinkled in the moistness "there is a spotted wight,it haunted an abandoned residence in the Caroberta woods-"

"Impossible-" Geralt hissed slightly,his world shattered on that relegation even Regis "my brethren hunted down ever last spotted wight before I was born-" Geralt could recall tales in his youth of wight, under the flickering candlelight on the mysterious wights,for it becomes figments of imagination,the ghastliness shuddered Geralt by how his old mentor Vesemir described them with minute detail and the methods to kill them if provoked,while Lambert chuckled at Geralt's fearfulness,as if it was a prank. as he imitates the creaking joints of the wight's gait to scare a young Geralt in bed "It seems you must revise your knowledge of spotted wights-" He could recall Dandelion's accounts of that creature that he pictured himself as the prophet,a little pompous but sharp in his observations.

"..it seems I know about this home it haunts-locals believed to be a curse-" Regis recall rumors of an old house,something out of a children's book as he sat down at that particular bar in Toussaint ,sipping quietly with the ale,watching the souls come back and forth. A bartender telling a juicy story ,with many playing gwent to bet on the cause of the curse. It seems entertaining for many,for Regis it was nothing but a minute detail like how he witnessed death in his many centuries,as he rubbed his satchel,pondering in deep thought "Perhaps that is how the wight survived, entirely unmolested-"

It makes Geralt even more hungered than a wolf starving for days,he thought of the accounts that he read at the wintery days of Kaer Morhem during his training,ancient books with vivid illustrations of those creatures dwelling with chipped gravestones, making ghastly brews sour as rotten flesh. "What is your point-",as Regis could see the darkening of Geralt's eyes, a wight lingering in an abandoned house. Impossible "This might not be a spotted wight after all. -" Geralt protested dryly "Your little helper might've to make a mistake"

"I sincerely doubt it. Ravens are devilishly intelligent creatures and they have highly developed observational skills" Regis rebutted dryly,on Gerald's doubts "What did they exactly observe-" it seems that Geralt "the area around the estate is covered.." Geralt noticed that slight swallow in his throat as if he is off guard of the observation "in spoons-",a skeptical smile streaked across his face when he heard the raven's whisper,his eyes widened with disbelief to the anecdote of the surroundings. Regis could imagine the house,with strings of spoons tinkering around,making eerie noises with the caws of the ravens. A grisly image that could come out from the inklings of a maddening poet "I but the bearer of this news,perhaps it is a hoarder or somehow the spoons are somehow related to the curse-"

The next lead follows,spoons? Geralt thought quietly,there is that sharpness-truely there is a mystical link,he could even recall a beautiful girl in the gardens in the ecstasy of love tried to save the beast who lives in the mansion. "Know anything about this curse-"

Regis gave a shrug, as if indifferent to humans' fascination of curses and dreams "Don't recall much in particular." as he could recall a fellow patron of the bar,talking about that "It was mentioned to me as an anecdote". The trees seem to shiver with Geralt's curiosity.

"Search your memory-" Geralt spoke firmly to Regis on the urgency,for that case was a ticking time bomb,expectations are high for all,the Duchess's anxiety on his shoulders,he must shake off the disbelief of Regis,he pleaded deeply "something,anything could be of importance-"  
Regis paused slightly,like Geralt,he witness centuries and decades even the tinge of lore proves inevitably useless,he could even recall that one night under the campfire which he debunked on the myths of vampires,after all logic rule his heart "Hmmm-" as he rubbed his chin,that strange creakiness of his movements 'I believed it had a relation to hunger.." And another thought came in,flowing like the decades he walked by "Or no,perhaps,greed,rapacity?",his mind recounted the tale ,something of a beautiful woman damned by the gods for the lack of pity-as recounted by one rowdy patron on his vivid descriptions of the punishment so unbearable that he could feel a slight squirm in his voice. " "Someone is punished for something-"

Geralt gave a slight smirk "Textbook definition of a curse-" Geralt thought quietly ,always with the line of mortality and perhaps without reason,he could recall that contract with King Foltest of Temeria,with reversing the curse of his daughter,possibly caused by the anger of commenting incest with his beloved sister Adda. "Pretty much-"

Regis gave a skeptical smile "Sorry Geralt,I tried not to clutter my mind with every far-fetched tale I ever happen to hear-" And another thought came to Geralt's mind. "Hmm a specimen of species thought long extinct and a curse,a coincidence or related?-"

Regis gave a chuckle on his brooding look. Typical Geralt. "Ahh, professional curiosity-" It is all poppycock in his mind,but time seems to tick by "Please remember we need the wight's saliva. Nothing beyond that-" as Regis pleaded in the urgency of the drastic situation. Perhaps it was best to diverge that legend,after all, if it is worth searching for Dethlaff's whereabouts,it would quell the fears of Toussaint,as he watched the fogs slowly clearing away. Somehow the sounds of the spoons tinkling by gives shivers down his spine. "Let's do it start making your decoction while I go and get the saliva from the wight." as he tried to recall in his memory how to defeat those elusive creatures " Uses it in its brews-"

"Do you imagine the wight will simply sell you some-" Regis raised an eyebrow on Geralt's bold statement. "Worst case scenario,I'll bring you its salivary glands. They oughta to do as well-" Gera

Regis gave a chuckle as he rubbed his chin on that thought, surely he trusted Geralt to do the impossible,but that image came over in his mind he could see Geralt,like his contracts he take- haggling to the frightening creature on the debt and the monster paying him with more saliva, "You know I have that amusing image of you-" a gristly sight to behold,even to an immortal creature walking through decades "For a moment there I imagined you asking the wight to spit into a vial. Quite amusing as a thought. But the salivary glands will do fine,indeed."Regis flashed a small smile which for one moment Geralt could glimpse at his fangs. "Well" Geralt gave a shrug to Regis "See you later"

"Yes.." Regis spoke sharply. A pregnant pause came in "See you later, I shall be perusing some tomes-" Geralt froze in confusion as he observed Regis' quiet melancholy " Huh,thought you were going to make this decoction-"

As usual, Regis always has his last word,the weight of a dear friend he loved is at stake and the heaviness of the contact Geralt is bounded to. His mind become the whirlwind as his passing decades he walked on those lands "We required one last ingredient-" Regis cracked a wry smile,fearful of the outcome,flashes of a past which,by all old gods and new he wish never come back but it all crawled to him like the smells of the drying rosemary stalk in his satchel,as incense of the sins. "Alas obtaining it could prove a trifle toilsome. Thus I hope to identify a suitable alternative-"

"All right good luck-" Geralt gave a calm gaze to Regis. That smell of wormwood and anise still penetrate through his skin as he walked off watching the fogs pass by as if he is a sinner penancing for the never ending sin in his heart. There is strangely melancholic about him,a creature defying of all tropes,demons wrestled in his mind. A prophet tormented by the inevitable. Geralt left the cemetery with a heavy heart,walking towards the woods. For one moment he could hear Regis mouthing "See you, my friend-" as he rubbed the strap with nervousness to the crypts and daring not to glance at him. A penance which he tortured himself over and over again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooo **Thank you guys for being there for me on this,TBH I am just so scared of doing that** initially **but the likes and** favourites **are greatly appreciated. So we are done with Nakama! For what is coming up next for any fanfics,is a treat for the book fans of The Witcher (Well Regis came from the books) is Geralt's hansa having fun in Toussaint which will be fun for me. However, I have to finish up one of my original stories which are inspired by the games itself. So I thank Andrzej Sapowiski for inspiring such beautiful worlds and characters. I think my writing style changed because of the books. So thank you gusy for being supportive and feel free to leave any feedback for it**


End file.
